


[Podfic] Hyacinth House by bluesyturtle

by justbreathe



Series: Crystal Ship Podfic [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canonical Cannibalism, Clothing Kink, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Family, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Rutting, Seizures, Sorbet, The Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe/pseuds/justbreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with an injury Will sustains while sleepwalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Scared You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hyacinth House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813951) by [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/pseuds/bluesyturtle). 
  * Inspired by [Hyacinth House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813951) by [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/pseuds/bluesyturtle). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: Downloadable files contain NSFW content. Only access these files if you are legally allowed to and comfortable doing so!**
> 
> Dear Interested Parties,
> 
> I have received numerous notices that the audio files for this podfic are no longer available. I have gotten in touch with the hosts of Audiofic with the files, so that they may be restored ASAP. Hopefully that will be taken care of soon, so that people may listen to the fic again.
> 
> In the meantime, I have TEMPORARILY provided a link to a google drive folder containing the files. If you are interested in listening to the podfic, please download these files. They will not be available for very long.
> 
> Thank you for the notice, and I apologise for the inconveniences.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files used were taken from Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Barking Dogs:  
> Dstruct  
> avakas  
> mich3d
> 
> Horror Ambient:  
> xDimebagx
> 
> Deer rutting&Roaring:  
> ReadeOnly  
> dobroide
> 
> Woods ambience:  
> klankschap  
> Spleencast
> 
> Table clatter:  
> kineticturtle
> 
> Car sounds:  
> audible-edge
> 
> Other works filed under Creative Commons 0 License, sources are available by request.
> 
> Songs:  
> "Who Scared You" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	2. The Wasp (Texas Radio and the Big Beat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A string of murders takes Will to Pennsylvania, and Will makes a new friend (not really). Will consults Hannibal on the case.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Phone clatter:  
> ondrosik
> 
> Clothing movement:  
> martian
> 
> Grunt:  
> qubodup
> 
> Traffic:  
> inchadney
> 
> Thump:  
> jspath1
> 
>  
> 
> Other works filed under Creative Commons 0 License, sources are available by request.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs:  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors  
> "The Wasp (Texas Radio and the Big Beat)" by The Doors


	3. We Could Be So Good Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guided meditation with Hanny and Will feat. the staggiest of all stags and a waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Breathe's notes:** I feel the need to warn that there is a section near the end which, because of a lot of opposite beats, really bothered my own arrhythmia. So, if you have heart palpitations or the like, or have severe anxiety or other conditions which might cause them, consider yourself forewarned.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Horror Ambience:  
> Timbre  
> flint10  
> HerbertBoland  
> head-phaze  
> stonedb  
> fridobeck  
> Other sounds created by Drake Meed
> 
> Shower:  
> geodylabs
> 
> Clatter:  
> themfish  
> \--Bender--  
> the-bizniss  
> sirstallsworth
> 
> Alarm clock:  
> ArcLegend05
> 
> Heartbeats:  
> klankbeeld
> 
> Horse/Deer clopping:  
> klankbeeld
> 
> Footsteps:  
> Tdude9000  
> Shadowedhunter  
> Herbertboland  
> Lorenzosu  
> skiersailor
> 
> Laughter:  
> klankbeeld
> 
> Latex glove:  
> brotherprovisional
> 
> Waterfall:  
> miastodzwiekow
> 
> Stream:  
> narrbaumcomplex  
> ephemeral-rift
> 
> Bird calls:  
> cgeffex  
> foosiemac
> 
> Deer noises:  
> dobroide  
> jorickhoofed  
> felix-blume
> 
> Movement rustles:  
> adcbicycle  
> HerbertBoland  
> mentalsanityoff
> 
> Cell phone clicks:  
> yoh
> 
> Shower curtain/squeaks:  
> sgarrison2127
> 
> Phone vibration:  
> cabeeno-rossley
> 
>  
> 
> Songs:  
> "We Could Be So Good Together" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	4. Little Red Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack requests Hannibal's help to get Will out of his serial killer funk.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Supermarket walla:  
> yevgverh  
> hubyduby  
> andy-gardner
> 
> Till beeps:  
> happyband
> 
> Thumps:  
> rettalo  
> timbre
> 
> Wet meat thumps:  
> mwlandi
> 
> Sizzling:  
> acorcuera  
> corsica-s
> 
> Silverware:  
> tmkappelt  
> alienistcog
> 
> Running water:  
> pgonsilva
> 
> Food chopping:  
> benboncan
> 
> Boiling:  
> rombart
> 
> Spoon clatter:  
> kidscasttechy
> 
> Car:  
> han1  
> rutgermuller  
> kingsrow
> 
> Footsteps:  
> martian
> 
> Leather creak:  
> caro-animations
> 
> Handling noises:  
> mentalsanityoff
> 
> Loud click:  
> thereelfryboy
> 
> Hanger:  
> redjim
> 
> Lightswitch:  
> lolamadeus
> 
> Sack:  
> dariachic
> 
> Other:  
> vedas "coming home"
> 
>  
> 
> Other works filed under Creative Commons 0 License, sources are available by request.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs:  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors  
> "Little Red Rooster" by The Doors  
> "3rd Symphony" by Schubert  
> "Ballade No. 1" by Chopin, performed by Arthur Rubinstein


	5. L'America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal uses an unconventional (unethical) approach to treat Will, though it’s not quite what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Breathe's notes: NSFW WARNING! **There is some very explicit content in this chapter, so please make sure that you are aware of that and take whatever precautions you need to.****

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Microwave:  
> amszala
> 
> Silverware:  
> alienistcog
> 
> Dish washing/running water:  
> pgonsilva  
> alienistcog  
> mistorcaveman  
> pteridactyloptrix
> 
> Clothing and bed movement:  
> nothayama  
> HerbertBoland  
> batchku  
> martian  
> alienistcog (belt buckle)
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors  
> "L'America" by The Doors


	6. Been Down So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal shows Will a different side of himself and gets more than he bargained for in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Breathe's notes: NSFW WARNING! **Explicit content in this chapter, so again, please be sure you are aware of that and take whatever precautions you need to.****

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Glasses:  
> gallershades  
> mentalsanityoff
> 
> Movement/Fabric:  
> HerbertBoland  
> gyzhor
> 
> Belt buckle:  
> alienistcog
> 
> Heartbeats:  
> vosvoy  
> klankbeeld
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors  
> "Been Down So Long" by The Doors


	7. You're Lost, Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hannibal plays detective. Everyone is thoroughly impressed, though Alana still manages to give him a hard time.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> Special thanks to Cain Hopkins, who voiced Wilson and Goodwin.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Office ambience:  
> funnyman374  
> tomlija
> 
> keyboard:  
> hupguy
> 
> Traffic:  
> inchadney
> 
> Car:  
> jessestephens  
> oniwe  
> rutgermuller  
> audible-edge  
> msorbo  
> patchen
> 
> Phone:  
> gadzooks  
> ondrosik
> 
> Footsteps:  
> cmusounddesign
> 
> Shop door:  
> shall555
> 
> Station door:  
> pagancow
> 
> Clothing movement:  
> martian  
> herbertboland  
> adcbicycle
> 
> Pavement scratches:  
> javierzumer
> 
> Gun:  
> kleeb  
> cgeffex  
> brianhanson2nd
> 
> Gun clatter:  
> audiojacked
> 
> Sirens:  
> the-bizniss  
> cognito-perceptu  
> Trinity101
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "You're Lost, Little Girl" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	8. Soul Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes from his death-like sleep! And goes looking for his Hanny-love. Merry month of--What was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BREATHE'S NOTES:** I wanted to let everyone know that production is going to slow for the next few chapters. Due to their length and that some of them may include collaboration, I may not always be able to keep on a one-per-week schedule. Prompt publication is secondary only to quality in my productions, so you can expect that I will work as quickly as possible, but this may become a trend for at least a short time. I promise I have not forgotten - I only want to ensure you get the best product I can put out. Thanks to all!
> 
> I also would like to extend a special thanks to Cain Hopkins, who voiced Goodwin and Wilson in Chapter 7. My apologies for originally missing credit for him. Attribution has been corrected.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Shower:  
> peridactyloptrix  
> amszala  
> geodylabs
> 
> Paper:  
> Koops
> 
> Traffic:  
> sagetyrtle  
> tigersound  
> cognito-perceptu  
> 3bagbrew  
> inchadney
> 
> Baseball ambience:  
> pooleside  
> sanus-excipio
> 
> Mortuary doors:  
> shall555  
> RHumphries
> 
> Chair clatter:  
> mentalsanityoff  
> fregman
> 
> Clothing movement:  
> HerbertBoland
> 
> Door knock:  
> lth-stp
> 
> Car:  
> rutgermuller  
> oniwe
> 
> Footsteps:  
> cmusounddesign  
> freqman
> 
>  
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "Soul Kitchen" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	9. The Soft Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal treats Will to din-din (Spinach Gnudi is _not_ people) and makes out with Will some.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Clinking Glasses:  
> toddbradley  
> telesik
> 
> Servingware:  
> jakobhandersen  
> kidscasttechy  
> alienistcox  
> benboncan
> 
> Pouring:  
> fryzu82
> 
> Eating:  
> tmkappelt
> 
> Restaurant ambience:  
> bmoreno  
> conleec
> 
> Footsteps:  
> freqman  
> cmusounddesign  
> mrshadow170  
> jop9798
> 
> Clothing movement:  
> HerbertBoland  
> gyzhor  
> adcbicycle
> 
> Car door:  
> jessestephens
> 
> Car unlocking:  
> joedeshon
> 
> Car driving:  
> oniwe  
> rutgermuller
> 
> Traffic ambience:  
> inchadney
> 
> Lobby ambience:  
> soundmary
> 
> Hotel door:  
> krissyeliot
> 
> Elevator:  
> mario1298
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "The Soft Parade" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	10. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys attend Casson's memorial and shenanigans ensue.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Funeral ambience:  
> starytlustykocour
> 
> Papers:  
> keweldog
> 
> Box:  
> Koops
> 
> Clothing movement:  
> adcbicyle  
> HerbertBoland  
> redjim  
> pawsound  
> jbates18  
> sportygurl37  
> ryding
> 
> Creaking:  
> tbhicba
> 
> Footsteps:  
> martian  
> ftpalad  
> DJPhizz  
> CorsicaS  
> HerbertBoland  
> cmusounddesign  
> freqman
> 
> Heartbeat:  
> klankbeeld
> 
> Vision ambience:  
> head-phaze
> 
> Crowd Whispers:  
> sketchygio  
> geoneo0
> 
> Gasps:  
> gentlemanwalrus  
> audiorichter  
> lauriesafari
> 
> Door:  
> RHumphries  
> pagancow
> 
> Lock:  
> ryding
> 
> Belt:  
> alienistcog
> 
> Wet Fabric:  
> mwlandi
> 
> Running water:  
> lemodem
> 
> Metal clanks:  
> robinhood76  
> dheming  
> milavsb
> 
> Traffic:  
> inchadney
> 
> Car unlocking:  
> joedeshon
> 
> Car door:  
> jessestephens
> 
> Car start:  
> oniwe
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "A Little Game" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	11. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home, feat. one Abigail Hobbs and a jar of pumpkin seeds among other things.

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Misc Car:  
> audible-edge
> 
> Footsteps:  
> cmusounddesign  
> freqman  
> tigersound  
> martian  
> sagetyrtle  
> CorsicaS
> 
> Suitcase:  
> themfish  
> duckduckpony  
> sirstallsworth  
> ryding
> 
> Clothing/bed movement:  
> ryding  
> pawsound  
> HerbertBoland  
> mwmarsh  
> sportygurl37
> 
> Zipper:  
> eelke
> 
> Airport ambience:  
> synamax  
> exuberate
> 
> Car driving:  
> rutgermuller
> 
> Car off:  
> oniwe
> 
> Interstate cars:  
> cognito-perceptu
> 
> Car trunk:  
> Patchen
> 
> House door:  
> amszala
> 
> Keys:  
> vedas
> 
> Dog barks:  
> satoration  
> mich3d
> 
> Dog pants:  
> keweldog  
> dobroide
> 
> Dog movement:  
> shadowedhunter  
> nas1
> 
> Jar:  
> kbnevel
> 
> Hospital Doors:  
> RHumphries  
> pagancow
> 
> Knock:  
> lth-stp
> 
> Outdoor ambience:  
> herbertboland  
> spleencast  
> erh
> 
> Magazine:  
> xxbirdoxx
> 
> Hotel ambience:  
> mrcream  
> sergeeo  
> soundmary
> 
> Stag:  
> felix-blume  
> dobroide  
> batchku
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator.
> 
> Songs:  
> "So What" by Miles Davis  
> "Passacaglia And Fugue In C Minor" by Bach, perf. by The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra 2010  
> "Der Tod und das Madchen" by Schubert, perf. by Christa Ludwig  
> "The Spy" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	12. Easy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanny and Will have dinner, and other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! -Breathe

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Supermarket ambience:  
> yevgverh
> 
> Till noises:  
> acclivity
> 
> Traffic:  
> inchadney  
> andy-gardner
> 
> Kitchen door:  
> RHumphries
> 
> Wine cork and pouring:  
> fryzu82
> 
> Wine glasses clink:  
> telesik
> 
> Grass:  
> uataudio
> 
> Chair squeak:  
> sacredmatt
> 
> Outdoor ambience:  
> reinsamba  
> arctura
> 
> Steak sizzles:  
> krwoox  
> corsica-s
> 
> Fabric movement:  
> slave2thelight  
> pawsound  
> duckduckpony  
> herbertboland  
> sportygurl37  
> adcbicycle  
> redjim  
> jbates18
> 
> Heartbeats:  
> klankbeeld  
> vosvoy
> 
> -Dream sequence-  
> Stabbing:  
> thecluegeek
> 
> Dream ambience:  
> timbre  
> dj-chronos  
> bristolstories
> 
> Forest in dream:  
> spleencast
> 
> Forest fire in dream:  
> dynamicell
> 
> Will fall:  
> j-zazvurek  
> uataudio
> 
> Stag:  
> felix-blume  
> dobroide
> 
> Intestines:  
> jampagan
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator of this podfic.
> 
> Songs:  
> "Easy Ride" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


	13. I Will Never Be Untrue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal deals with Will's indecision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear listeners and fans of Hyacinth House,
> 
> First of all, I want to extend my thanks to you - for your support, for your comments, for simply taking the time to sit down and listen to this little piece of art. The past few months have been, as expected, an invaluable learning experience, and through it all I have been exposed not only to a wonderful collaborating artist (and friend), but an incredible audience. Through your listens and your comments, you have let me know, too, how much you enjoy this work, and that is the single best thing any artist can ask for. You guys are wonderful. I really, truly cannot thank you enough, and I am so very, very glad you've liked this so far.
> 
> We've come now to the end of the first in this series, and it has been a hell of a ride. I've had a share of bumps in production, but I have made it a priority to get this far, and I am so very happy I did. A few chapters back, I began to seriously contemplate what it was going to take to move on to the second part - something which I had planned to do from the beginning of this endeavour. I've taken a lot of time to really think about it - not only how excited I am for it, but also to take into account all of the realistic restrictions which might come up and complicate the creation process.
> 
> At this time, I have decided that moving on to Riders on the Storm is not something that I will be able to commit to. I am so happy for the chance to share this experience so far with you all, with bluesyturtle, and with the other artists I collaborated with throughout Hyacinth House. Maybe some day I will be able to return to work on the Crystal Ship series. I would like that very much.
> 
> In the meantime, my personal and professional life are taking a few turns which I will be caught up in navigating for awhile. I do want to let all of you know that I have a presence other places online, and there are other productions in store for the near future. For awhile, these will be minor, personal projects with no set timeline, some of them independent, some of them fandom-related (including a few BTS and extras from Hyacinth House). I can be found mainly through Tumblr, by username "justbreatheofficial", which has links to the other places I host my art.
> 
> Thank you all, again, sincerely and completely, for sharing this experience with me and for making it possible. I look forward to the future. In the meantime, enjoy. ;)
> 
> -Drake Meed

[Click here to download and listen to MP3 files.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7gy6bQL1CjIbDlnVkZwMHA3ME0)

Additionally, the files are now available on the Audiofic archive, accessible [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hyacinth-house).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attribution for this chapter is as follows.
> 
> All files attributed below are thanks to Project Freesound at Freesound.org
> 
> Clothing movement:  
> HerbertBoland  
> adcbicycle  
> mwmarsh  
> pawsound  
> jbates18  
> ryding  
> slave2thelight  
> sportygurl37
> 
> Clotheshangers:  
> redjim
> 
> Outdoor footsteps:  
> uataudio
> 
> Indoor footsteps:  
> Corsica_S
> 
> Door:  
> RHumphries
> 
> Outdoor ambience:  
> klankschap
> 
> Blender:  
> timlaroche
> 
> Book handling:  
> ryding  
> koops  
> abolla
> 
> Electric hand mixer:  
> kmoon
> 
> Trash:  
> alvinwhatup2  
> rutgermuller
> 
> Stool scrape:  
> mredig
> 
> Footsteps:  
> Corsica_S  
> HerbertBoland
> 
> All other sounds are original to the creator of this podfic.
> 
> Songs:  
> "I WIll Never Be Untrue" by The Doors  
> "Hyacinth House" by The Doors


End file.
